


Oblivious (or not)

by Serendipity99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa's hot, Pet Names, Romance, Seriously it's not even that bad, bc I have no one to call me that, bc i can, in hot pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity99/pseuds/Serendipity99
Summary: Oikawa looks good in short pants and his boyfriends appreciate the view. Until Oikawa complaints.





	Oblivious (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am, sue me

"Shit." he murmured and tried to avert his gaze to literally anything else, that wasn't the ass of his captain.

"Those shorts should be illegal," Hanamaki said and whistled at the sight.

"How did he get those in his hands anyway. Aren't those the shorts of the girl team?" Matsukawa really tried to ignore his boyfriend and the sexy ass, wiggling in front of them. And oh shit, he bends over. Sight of heaven. Or hell. 

"Friends, I'm pregnant."

"Congrats, man." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but he agreed. Oikawa sure was tormenting them today. Iwaizumi tried to remember, how Oikawa looked yesterday, or if he did something to upset him, that would explain, why he was teasing them. But couldn't think of anything.

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Oh, kinky. Count me in." Matsukawa said with a grin and received two hits on his head for that.

"No, seriously. Did we do something? He doesn't even seem to know, what he's doing."

"That's why I'm going to ask," Hanamaki said determined and approached his captain, who seemed to be completely oblivious. Even the first years blushed when the third year was setting or receiving. Kindaichi was red and excused himself to the toilet and Kunimi followed him shortly after that. Kyotani clicked with his tongue in annoyance, but Matsukawa could see the slight blush in his face. 

"Oikawa."

"Yes, honey."

"What. The. Fuck." Hanamaki tried, ignoring the pet name and his half hard dick.

"What the fuck what?"

"Those shorts."

"Do they look weird? My own pare are torn. I borrowed them from my sister. She said they suit me though." Oikawa said with a little frown, looking down on himself.

"No, no, they do suit you," Hanamaki responded a little to fast, but Oikawa didn't seem to notice, because he just smiled a genuine smile and turned back to serve. 

"Thanks, honey," he said and jumped.

Hanamaki returned to his two boyfriends, shaking his head.

"He doesn't know." he murmured and sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"He didn't shove his ass in my face, bragging about how good he looks. He doesn't know, I'm positive."

"Maybe he's just lying? He is an expert being manipulative. He's a kinky bastard in bed too. I will try next." Matsukawa said and Hanamaki frowned.

"Is this a fucking competition?" Iwaizumi chuckled.

"No, you two are just idiots." Matsukawa approached the third year more careful than his classmate.

"Oikawa."

"Yes, darling?"

"Why are you wearing shorts from the girl team?" Oikawa slightly frowned again.

"Hanamaki was asking me the same thing. Mine is torn, I borrowed those from my sister. Do I look okay? I wasn't sure If I could practice with them. They seem a bit short, what do you think, darling?" he said with a serious look on his face. Matsukawa blushed a bit but controlled himself quickly.

"I think, they're okay. You don't look weird, Cap," he assured his boyfriend and Oikawa smiled but didn't look actually convinced.

"Thank you, darling." and returned to what he was doing. Matsukawa came back to his boyfriends, not sure what to think about that, what he saw.

"I don't think, he knows either. He's completely oblivious." He sneaked a glance on Oikawa, who talked with the first years about their serves. The shorts did not really cover his ass and you could see the lugs of his ass cheeks. He leaned on his good leg and put his hand on his waist. Everything in one he looked good. Very good. Too much for normal practice and three healthy young men.

"I'm going crazy, seriously, how does coach expect us to train, when Oikawa looks like... that?!" Iwaizumi sighed.

"I go talk with him," he said and went to his best friend.

"Go get him, tiger!"

"Share him with us, alright?" they shouted and grinned at the response.

The setter didn't seem to notice his boyfriend, as he was busy practicing his tosses. He was serious and looked startled when Iwaizumi was hitting him on his back.

"Iwa-chan, babe, what was that for?" Iwaizumi frowned.

"Don't 'babe' me now, Shittykawa. What's up with those shorts?" Oikawa sighed and didn't look pleased with the question.

"Hanamaki and Matsukawa asked me the same thing. Haven't they told you? Do I really look so weird? Mine is torn, I'm not wearing them, because I want to, okay? I don't like them either, they're too tight and they sting when I move my legs. I get that I look like a mess, okay, I know." he hissed and looked down at himself, shifting the fabric back in place. Oikawa seemed upset, he really didn't know, how good, how sexy, how downright lewd he looked in them, furthermore, he seemed to hate the way he looked. There was no way Iwaizumi was having any of that. 

"Cut the crap, Trashykawa. You know, you look good, don't you," he said and smacked Oikawa's butt. Oikawa shrieked in high noise and looked at his friend outraged.

"So, you like 'em, Iwa-chan?" he asked carefully, and Iwaizumi sensed the insecurity in Oikawa's words.

"Sure I do," he answered and Oikawa sighed in relief.

"But don't wear them here. Kindaichi is having nosebleeds." he tried to joke, but his boyfriend just frowned a little bit.

"I was not sure if I should come to practice when I look like this, you know? Kazamaki told me, I look like a whore in th-" That's when Iwaizumi's head snapped up. Oikawa was called a whore?! And Oikawa seemed to believe those words, considered himself a whore. His vein showed up and he looked furious, ready to beat the shit out of that asshole, that dared to insult his boyfriend. His expression darkened and Hanamaki and Matsukawa rushed over, expecting a fight between them, but they were disappointed when Oikawa tried to restrain his best friend. 

"Help me hold him down!" he screamed and Iwaizumi punched him in the stomach. Oikawa gasped for air but he didn't let go of him.

"Take off your hands, Trashykawa, I'm gonna end him!"

"No!" Oikawa screamed again looking at his confused friends with a lost expression.

"What the fuck is this about, please?" Hanamaki tried and shivered at the intense look in Iwaizumis eyes.

"I'm gonna kill this Kazafumi guy." Iwaizumi said and tempted to break out of Oikawa's hold again. Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a look.

"I'm pretty sure, his name is Kazamaki. You would just kill the wrong guy, Iwaizumi." Matsukawa said deadpanned but he seemed interested in Iwaizumi's plans.

"Why are you killing him again?" Iwaizumi looked even scarier now.

"He had the guts to call Oikawa a fucking whore." Hanamaki and Matsukawa gasped and immediately helped him get out of the grip of Oikawa.

"Guys, you should help me here!" Oikawa screamed.

"We're doing that right now by taking Kazamaki to the realm of the dead," Hanamaki said, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi nodding in agreement.

"Leave him to us, babyboy," Matsukawa said with a warm smile, touching his boyfriend's cheek and kissing him right afterward. Oikawa melted into the touch, helpless against the force.

"Not fair, Mattsun, I was going to do that!" Hanamaki complained, but Matsukawa just grinned.

"The first one gets served first," he said and chuckled at Hanamakis huffing. 

"Prepare yourself Oikawa, because right after we killed that guy, I'm gonna rip those shorts of your beautiful hips and I'm gonna ravish them, ya hear me?" The addressed shuddered at those words but complied. He was expecting and looking forward to the night, that would follow.

"I love you babyboy." Hanamaki said and kissed Oikawa on the nose.

"Love you too, honey," he replied, doing the same for Hanamaki.

"Love you. Adore you." Matsukawa murmured, kissing Oikawa on the cheek.

"Love you too, darling," he responded and hugged him tightly.

"I hate you." Iwaizumi said and kicked a volleyball to the other side of the gym.

"I love you too, babe," Oikawa said and kissed him on the lips. Before Iwaizumi could enjoy it, the two moved him away from Oikawa.

"Come on, Iwaizumi, we have a goddamn ass to kick." And he was more than ready to do just that.

_^°^_

"Sooo.... we heard, you had a talk with our Captain?"

(He stayed in a hospital for a week.)

_________^^_________


End file.
